Waves and Tans
by girltogirl
Summary: Boo and Sasha spend a day at the beach. Boosha fluffy goodliness. One shot.


_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Mmph," Boo mumbled, sleepily. She rolled over on her bed, now on her stomach.

"Boo!" a voice hissed. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"What?" the girl in bed drawled, half asleep.

"Boo, wake up."

Boo moaned. "Sasha, go away."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _"Boo, don't make me force my way in there."

The blonde snuggled deeper under her covers. She heard a sigh.

"Bettina," Sasha sang, playfully.

_Oh, my god. She did _not _just call me that. _Boo groaned and sat up, admitting defeat. She got up, and crept towards the window, opening it.

There was Sasha, looking as beautiful as ever. Her dark hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail, her brown eyes and cheeks glowing. Boo noticed she was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts, which was unusual, and a bright red bra strap peaking through. Boo licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Are you just going to stand there, gawking at me, or are you going to let me in?" Sasha demanded, a teasing smile on her lips. Boo swallowed, and stepped back, allowing Sasha to crawl through the small open space.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde said, a little dazedly.

Sasha pouted. "Is that how you greet all of your girlfriends?" She bent forward, without waiting for a reply, and pecked Boo on the lips.

The blonde was instantly awake after that.

"So, why did you feel the need to sneak through my window instead of coming to the door like a normal person?"

"Your mom doesn't know we're..._together_, together, does she?"

Boo hesitated. "No..."

"Exactly."

"So? We've been friends forever; she won't get suspicious."

Sasha sighed, dramatically, and plopped down on the bed, choosing not to reply. Boo could see her red bra clearer now, and she felt that now-familiar throb between her legs.

Oh, great. She was aroused, at 7:30 in the morning. _Way _too early.

Sasha noticed Boo staring, and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up," the blonde mumbled, her face heating up.

"Okay, enough standing around; we need to get you packed." The brunette began flying around the room, grabbing a towel, some clothes, sunscreen...

"Wait, where are we going?" Boo frowned.

"The beach," Sasha said, in an _uh-duh _voice.

"Right...right now?"

"No, at nine o'clock at night," she said, sarcastically. "_Yes, _now."

The thought that the blonde would get to see the brunette in a bikini suddenly dawned on her, and she lit up.

Really, she was no better than a teenage boy.

.

.

The air was crisp and cold, and the sky was a grey color. The waves were somewhat bigger than the two had last seen them, and the water was nice shade of aqua.

It was perfect.

The two ran, squealing and laughing, down the hill that led toward the sand.

It was nice not having to hide from Melanie, Ginny, Fanny or their families, if only for a little bit. They could just be happy together, two regular teenagers that liked - it was too soon to say the 'L word' - each other, without having to watch their backs every minute.

They reached a decent spot on the sand, and Sasha immediately took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her light blue two-piece.

Boo couldn't stop staring. _Why can't I stop staring? _she thought. She wanted to look away, but she knew she couldn't.

Sasha smiled and walked closer to the blonde, who felt her breath hitch. Slowly, the brunette began tugging Boo's dancer's jacket and shirt off, and pulled down her jeans, while the blonde was in a world of her own, feeling the girl's fingers all over her. She felt alive, _really _alive, for the first time that day.

"You look...hot," the brunette said to her, staring at her breasts. Boo realized she was now in just a bikini.

"Really?" Boo said, biting her lip. Sometimes she wondered what Sasha saw in her. She felt a little big next to the skinny, taller girl.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "_Yes, _Boo. Stop being so damn insecure, and start listening to me when I say I think you're fucking hot."

Boo smiled. Sasha really _could _be the sweetest girl. She latched on the brunette, her lips pressing firmly against hers. Tongue met tongue in a heated battle for dominance, and Sasha's bottom lip quivered in anticipation for more. She slowly sucked on Boo's tongue, who let out a semi-loud moan that had been building up in the back of her throat. She could feel Sasha's hands on her cheeks, and her soft tongue sent Boo spiraling out of control.

"Do...you...want to...go down to...the water?" the shorter girl asked, between kisses and breaths.

Sasha sighed, and, breathing hard, nodded her head. She grabbed Boo's hand, and dragged the other girl towards the waves.

As they drew closer to the water, Boo began to get nervous when she saw that the waves had gotten even bigger.

"Sasha," she began, but was cut off when Sasha already began waddling into the water.

The brunette looked back. "C'mon Boo!"

Boo bit her lip nervously and slowly followed her way down to where Sasha was.

"Do we have to go very far?"

"Are you a chicken or a human? I'll hold your hand," Sasha teased, her eyes laughing at her.

Boo sighed. "Okay."

As promised, when they were standing right in front of the giant waves, Sasha grabbed Boo's hand.

.

.

By the time they made it out of the water, both were soaking wet, and sand was sticking to their feet. They were both giggling.

"That was so funny," Boo said, in between breaths of hysterical laughter.

"I know, right?"

"I thought we were gonna die, for sure."

"I thought you were going to break my hand."

"I don't even know why we're laughing."

"Neither do I."

Both sobered up pretty quickly after that, neither saying anything for a while as they settled down on their towels, letting the sun, that was out now, hit them in their faces. Sasha was stroking Boo's arm, running small lines up and down it, and Boo closed her eyes, savoring the rare feeling of bliss, that only Sasha could bring her nowadays.

"Thanks for today," Boo said, quietly. "I had a lot of fun."

Sasha grinned with full teeth. "Me, too, Boo."

She leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss on Boo's lips, ignoring the stares of some of the people nearby.

When she opened her eyes, Boo slowly sat up. "Sasha, you look a little tan."

"Oh, shit. I do? Fanny's going to kill me," Sasha groaned.

Boo giggled again.

"What?" Sasha demanded, barely able to hide her smile.

"You're adorable when you get freaked out."

Sasha pouted. Boo kissed her on the nose, which Sasha couldn't help scrunching up in delight. The brunette noticed some people were _still fucking staring. _

"What are you looking at?" she shouted at them, irritated.

"Hey," Boo said, cupping the brunette's chin and drawing her face towards hers. "Let them stare."

"But-"

Boo pressed her lips firmly against the other girl's, and Sasha shut up.


End file.
